


Wish

by Pineappleprince4122



Series: Wishverse [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Domestic, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, coping fic, family fic, implied discussion of abortion, implied past abortion, trans author, trans qrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineappleprince4122/pseuds/Pineappleprince4122
Summary: Qrow and James are together and happy, but somethings off with qrow. James will do whatever he can to make sure hes okay.





	1. Prologue: Why this story came to be

**Author's Note:**

> Read the prologue below to understand why im writing this.

I don't know how exactly to explain what im feeling right now, so I guess I'll just write what I can.

I am in my 20's

I am a trans man

I was kicked out

I live with my friend.

In the past I got pregnant. It was unintentional and at first unwanted, but I learned to accept it and even became excited for it. 

Then I miscarried, and I coped with that the only way I know how which is writing. 

Recently I had gotten pregnant again. It was once again unintentional...But this time I had to have an abortion.

I would have liked to have kept it, but I really had no choice, and I really wish I hadn't had to do it.

I guess this is me writing to cope again to put it short.

Writing out something that becomes happier and what could have been if things had been more stable.


	2. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James wakes up alone, finds qrow on the couch, and they talk

James awoke to find his partner missing from the bed, he waited a few minutes with his eyes closed, before opening them to glance at the clock.

4:53 am.

7 minutes before he usually got up. Strange, his lover would usually be asleep, right here next to him so early in the morning. Did he have another business trip he forgot to mention? Or perhaps he had come to bed drunk and was hungover in the bathroom. Whatever it was he soon got up to find out. 

Once he was dressed he headed for the living room, and there he found him.

Qrow was on the couch, seeming to stare off at the photos on the wall. Ones of Taiyang and the gang. Ones of him and his sister when they were young. Summer rose holding Ruby as a baby. He didn't even look over as James took a seat next to him.

"Are you alright?" James inquired, reaching out for the silver man's hand, taking it in his own. Qrow seemed to take this as a cue to lean back into his lover. James wrapped other, prosthetic arm around Qrow's shoulders. 

They lay there for what seemed like centuries, and james would have preferred it to be centuries but he still had to report to work. He began to shift and move when qrow had spoken up.

"I need to talk to you."

James stopped moving.

"What about?"

When qrow did not respond his worry increased, finally in a low whisper words were spoken.

"Im pregnant."

It seemed another century or so had passed. James couldn't find any words to say. He pressed a kiss to the top of his lover's head and sat with him a little longer. Work could wait.

\-------------------------------

 

James had found himself waking up alone once more. This time on the couch. He hadn't realized how late he had actually slept till he looked to the clock above summer's photo. 

9:21 am.

He chastised himself for failing to call his work, and falling asleep after qrow-

Thats right, he should go find him. He went back to the bedroom upstairs, Qrow was not there. Back down the stairs, through the living room, and to the kitchen is where he found him again. 

Sitting at the end of the table, stirring a spoon in a green mug in front of him.

The next thing he knew he had taken the seat across from his lover.

"How are you feeling?"

"...dunno, what about you? Thought you just about fainted earlier this morning."

"Im sorry. I promise I didn't fain-"

"I was teasing you, Jimmy. Jeez after all these years living with me of all people, you'd think your sense of humor would sharpen up a bit."

"Ah." There seemed to be an awkwardness in the air after that. Qrow took a good few gulps from his mug, then grimaced.

"This tea tastes awful."

"Do you want something else?"

"Nah." 

"...What do you want to do?"

"Probably dump the tea, get something better."

"I meant about-"

"I know what you meant....I don't know yet."

James moved from his seat to the one next to Qrow's, Taking his hand once more as he did earlier in the morning.

"Its....Its not the first time its happened...But...Men don't...I couldn't do it...I don't know if I could go through that again...." He sighed, leaning into james.

"...Do you want it?"

"What?"

"I'd keep it...If you wanted." 

James was unsure of how to respond at first. He turned to his lover, bringing a hand to his face, stroking it with his thumb. They gazed into eachother's eyes. His words then found a way.

"You know Id love to start a family with you, but It doesn't have to be like this, or now." He pressed a kiss to Qrow's forehead, and got up.

"I have to call work, tell them I can't come in today." Qrow stood up alongside him.

"Nah just say there was an emergency and you're coming in late."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah. Im go back to sleep for a bit, then im heading out, I need time to think. You're better off at work."

"...Alright then." 

\--------------------------------------

After an uneventful phone call, and finishing his morning routine before work, he said his final goodbye for the day. He stopped at the door to their bedroom, and gave it a knock before coming in. Qrow lay in the bed, on top of the covers.

"Im heading off to work now. I'll be back at 6."

"As per the usual am I right?" James let out a little chuckle, and came over to kiss him goodbye.

"Remember you're free to call if you need anything."

"In that case I'll be sure to blow up your phone bill." 

"If that's what you need." And with that, he was gone. Down the stairs and out the door. Qrow let his head fall back against the pillow, staring at the ceiling.

"Huh...Never noticed how cottage cheese-like our ceiling looked." He rest a hand on his middle.

"...Maybe i'll call your dad up later...tell him the good news."


	3. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow thinks things over, brings home dinner, and gets James off to bed.

Qrow listened to the crunch of leaves and pinecones under his feet as he strolled through the park. A chill ran through him as the autumn breeze blew. There weren't very many children out as most of the schools wouldn't get out for another half an hour or so. He came up to a bench, and chose to sit for a bit. 

He listened to the birds caw, as he thought about how he would handle the months to come. 

It would be months of hell, without any sort of alcohol to help. 

He thought back to the past before his transition. All the hell and pain, lack of support, bonds severed, and feelings he couldn't afford to remember now. Maybe this would be nothing compared to that, maybe it would bring those feelings back.

Whatever the case, he'd give it a try. For the kid, for james, and maybe even for himself. 

His thoughts were interrupted with a buzz from his cell, a text.

Tinman: 

Checking in. Still coming home at 6, be sure to eat if you haven't already. I love you.

-James

He sighed. Good ol James.

\---------------------------------------------

James returned home later that evening. 6 o' clock as always. No sign of Qrow, meaning he was probably still out like he had said he'd be earlier. He recived no call today either. He hung up his jacket, and pulled out his phone to send him another text.

To: Qrow

Im home, what do you want for dinner?

-James

He hit send as he walked into the kitchen to get some tea. His phone buzzed as he put the kettle on.

Qrow:

Im bringing dinner home, is pizza okay?

 

To Qrow:

For tonight, please pick me up a salad.

-James

 

Qrow: Can do. Love you.

He smiled.

\----------------------

"Hey Im home, and I brought dinner." Qrow zoomed straight for the kitchen

"You were right." He heard a voice call as he approached. 

Hm...

James? Saying he was right? What was going on?

"Come again?"

"About the tea, something's off about it, and it does taste awful."

"Oh? I guess Green peppermint fusion just isn't for us huh?"

"I suppose not." 

Qrow set the pizza box, and the bag with the salad on the counter. He came over to where his lover stood, wrapping his arms around him.

"Well, don't let it get you down. Chin up, dad."

James looked straight at him, his eyebrows raised a little higher than usual.

"You mean-" Qrow gave a nod. He watched as james's mouth slowly morphed into a smile, then their lips met for a warm kiss. James moved to kiss his cheek, then his nose, then his lips again. 

This was rather nice, but Qrow really wanted his food.

"Okay thats enough. Pizza first. Kissing later" 

"Sorry, yes of course." 

\---------------------------

Dinner went as well as could be expected. James wanted to make plans as fast as possible, so most of the chatter was dedicated to that. Qrow rolled with it, indulged him a bit even though he would have rather thought about it tomorrow or a week from now. 

Watching tv together brought up a new subject however.

"Who else did you want to know?" 

Oh yeah...The other people in his life would have to know. He hadn't even thought about that.

"We don't have to say anything for a while, if you need." James assured.

"...Everyone's gonna find out eventually, does it really matter?"

"Yes."

Qrow thought about it.

"I'd rather wait before we tell everyone. For a while at least. We could tell ozzy and the gang a little sooner though. Call them to lunch or something."

"That would be a good idea."

"When are we free?" 

James pondered for a minute or two.

"I have thursday off three weeks from now."

"Cool, I have thursdays off."

"Did you want to make plans to meet with everyone?"

"Sure why not?"

"I can talk to Wynter tomorrow."

"Cool, I'll text ozzy in a bit."

\-----------------------------

"Its close to midnight you know." Qrow had gotten up to get james to come to bed for the fourth time that night. James looked up from his desk to the clock on the wall.

"So it is."

"Okay that's enough. Time for bed. C'mon." He strolled over and plucked the pen from his grasp.

"I only have a few papers left, I'll-"

"Be in bed soon. That was 2 hours ago. You're coming to bed now. Finish in the morning."

He pulled his chair out so he could move from his desk.

"Really It is only a few papers."

"Bed." 

"But-"

Qrow merely pointed to the stairs. James sighed.

"Alright then." Qrow followed him up, and got comfy in bed while james changed, letting out a whistle as James took his shirt off. He turned and gave him a playful look, before he finished up.

He slipped under the covers, wrapping an arm around Qrow's chest.

"Goodnight."

"Night"

Qrow watched the bedside table until sleep had come to take him for the night.


	4. Ozzy and the gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet for lunch.

Three weeks really made a difference fast. Qrow was nauseous, and tired, but today was Thursday, which meant lunch. 

'If I can keep it down' He thought to himself before he wretched over the toilet bowl again. He heard the door open behind him.

"Are you alright?" James asked. Qrow gave him a thumbs up.

"Nothing I haven't done before when I'm hungover." He felt James kneel beside him with a hand on his back.

"They should be here in about 15 minutes to pick us up."

They were getting a ride from gylda and ozpin, because their car was in the shop. 

"I'll be fine, think its stopped for now." James helped him to his feet, then they could hear the doorbell Ring.

"Guess Glynda's good an' early." Qrow sighed. They headed downstairs to greet them.

\----------

"James, Qrow. Its Good to see you again." James reached out and shook her hand. 

"Same to you Glynda." 

While they chatted a little, Qrow noticed two things. One: Glynda was wearing what smelt like tons of perfume. And two ozpin wasn't with her. She in turn noticed Qrow had a strange look on his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Where's Ozzy?" He asked.

"Oh he's in the car, keeping it running. You two ready to go?"

"Yeah." 

\------------

Qrow lay in the back of the car, holding his breath. The motion of the car was bad enough, but combining that with the scent of coffee, and whatever the hell Glynda had sprayed on herself made him feel so Ill. Ozpin took notice from the mirror before his eyes were back on the road. Glynda next.

"You okay back there?" She asked.

"Pull over." 

"Wh-"

Ozpin put on the indicator and swerved to the side. Qrow lept out of the car. And leaned on a nearby pole, breathing heavily. James hopped out after him. Qrow wretched until breakfast made it reacquaintance. The two watched as James helped qrow, not that there was much he could do. 

"Do you think he's hungover?" Ozpin let out a slight chuckle at her question.

"He wouldn't be here if he was." He replied. There was a knowing smile on his face.

"I know that look, you know something. What is it?" She interrogated. Ozpin looked to the couple coming back to the car. James got in first, then Qrow.

"Are you sure you're up to lunch?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'm just...car sick. I'm fine now. How long till we get there?"

"20 minutes." Ozpin said. 

"Best drive then. Wynter will be pissed if we're late."

\-------------

They entered the restaurant, relatively quiet today. 

"Table for three?" The hostess asked.

"Actually 4, under the name ironwood."

"Ah, your other guest is already here! Right this way!" They followed to find wynter already looking at a menu. Each took their seats.

"Oh hey!" Wynter greeted.

"Hey to you too."

"Hi wynter."

"Hello."

"Hey."

They chatted amongst another, and ordered their food. Thing went well. Qrow managed to keep his food down.

"So." Ozpin began. "Was there something you wanted to tell us?"

Qrow looked at him.

"Ah, yes actually." James said, and took Qrow's hand.

"Qrow and I are starting a family together." Gylda was shocked, Wynter beamed at the news, and ozpin smiled. 

"Oh congratulations you two!" Wynter exclaimed.

"Yes congratulations!" Glynda finally said. 

Then the questions rolled in from the two women.

 

"We're the first to know right?"

"Is this happenening soon?"

"Are you adopting?"

"Or perhaps you chose the surrogate route?" 

More questions piled up from the two. Qrow wasn't listening, he kept ozpin's gaze.

"You figured it out already?" That brought a silence upon the table. 

"You can ask your question, Ozzy." 

 

"When are you due?"

 

It clicked for Glynda.

 

"We were thinking somewhere in the spring, but Ive been putting off seeing the doc." He replied. Wynter looked from ozpin to Qrow, still not quite there yet.

"Um, what does he mean when he asked when you were due?"

"He was wondering when I'm getting my flu shot."

Wynter gave him a look. He mimicked it.

"I'm pregnant, sweetheart." Her eyes widened.

"Oh, um...Congratulations!" 

"Thanks" He said.

Things got a little awkward, but for the most part lunch finished alright. They said their goodbye's to wynter, and headed out.


	5. Family visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow breaks the news to Taiyang and company.

Qrow was shirtless and looking at himself in the mirror. First from the front, then turning to the side. He looked at his middle, running a hand down his tiny bump before he attempted to button his pants.

No luck. 

He sighed.

"Getting big, huh?" He said, reaching for a belt and a loose shirt that went over the waist of his jeans. Once he finished getting dressed he texted James.

To: tinman

Heading out, be back after you get home. Tell you how it goes.

He hit send, grabbing the keys to the car and opening the front door. His phone buzzed.

Tinman:

Alright. Take care, tell them I said hi. I love you.

-James

To: tinman

Love you too.

\---------

Qrow took a breath before knocking on the door.

A few seconds passed before Summer opened it. She was holding Ruby.

"Oh Qrow! Its good to see you again!" She pulled him into a side hug.

"Good to see you too. And how's little ruebles right here?"

Ruby reached out to him, making little noises. He took her in his arms. 

"Yeah I missed you too Ruby."

Ruby giggled happily as Qrow booped her nose.

"Hey honey, who's at the door?" Someone called down the hall.

"Its our brother in law, sweetie!" She turned to Qrow.

"Well don't just stand there! Come on in!" She started heading back down the hall, Qrow followed. They entered the living room where taiyang was. Peter and Bart were with him. Must be visiting.

"Qrow!" Taiyang got up and pulled him into a bro type handshake hug. 

"Its good to see you! How are things with you and James?" He asked.

"Things are going well, actually have some news. Is raven here?"

"She's out with yang, trying to get her hair cut." 

"Ah so she'll be back in a few hours I take it?" Qrow joked. Summer snorted. 

"Haha, yeah." Taiyang said with a little awkwardness. 

"Well while we wait for her I got a heck of a story about ruby right here." Summer said as she took ruby back into her arms.

"Oh?" Qrow asked.

"This little troublemaker, tricked tai into thinking she was missing."

Taiyang could hear the chuckles from Pete and Bart. He looked at Summer.

"They know this story?"

"Oh um well...kind of everyone at work does." Taiyang let his jaw drop.

Summer went over the whole thing, and many other stories about the mischief the 2 year old managed to cause, which brought many stories about yang into the mix from Taiyang. Rounds of awws and laughter followed from Pete. Oobleck the same.

They heard the door open and shut.

"Daddyyyyyy!!!" Yang came running in and jumped into taiyang, landing hard on him.

"Ooof!" 

"Look it my piggytails!" Purple ribbons and bows were in her hair.

"Very nice!" 

You couldn't even tell she had it cut. 

"That stylist we went to was a godsend." Raven said coming into the room. She plopped down next to Taiyang. Yang got off his lap to march around the coffee table, showing off her lovely locks.

"How splendid!" Bart applauded.

"Its like a movie star is in our midst!" Pete added on.

Yang took a bow.

"Thank you thank you." 

"Looking good, fireball." Qrow said.

Yang turned to see her uncle. her face lit up like a candle.

"Uncle!" She ran over to give him a hug. He pulled her up next to him.

"Oh Qrow, didn't see you there. Good to see you." Raven said. 

"Good to see you too. Jimmy says hi." 

"So now that Rae's back, what's new pussycat?" Taiyang asked.

 

"Well, you may have a bit of trouble taking this in..."

"Qrow... are things okay?" 

"Oh yeah, great actually. James and I are having a baby." 

Summer gasped in excitement, and handed ruby to Taiyang so she could get up and hug him.

"Oh I'm so happy for you two!" She exclaimed.

"Congratulations my good sir!" Said Bart.

"Why yes congratulations!" Peter added.

"Oh that's great!" Came from Taiyang. The only one who hadn't said anything was Raven. She sat in shock.

"A baby?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, a baby." Qrow replied. Yang looked around.

"Where?"

"Oh sweetie they aren't here yet." Said summer.

"Where do they come from?" 

There was a silence.

"Would you look at the time! I best start dinner." Summer said.

"I'll help" Raven followed Summer to the kitchen. Taiyang looked to his guests for help as yang asked again. Peter and Bart merely whistled 'unsuspiciously'. He looked to Qrow.

"They come from your dad." Qrow said.

"They do?!" 

"Yeah. Your mom asked him for a baby, and your dad made you. then your other mom asked for your baby sister a little later. He puts them together."

Yang looked as if her mind was blown. She got off the couch and moved to the one across from them.

"Daddy make me a baby!" Taiyang could hear the laughter from both his guests and the kitchen. He looked to see an evil smirk on Qrow's face. 

"What do you want a baby for?"

"I 'unno"

"Well....I only have enough....parts...for uncle's baby. Sorry."

"Awwww" Yang pouted, and went to sit down next to her uncle once more. 

\--------------  
Things died down a bit after yang, and ruby were tucked in and asleep. Peter and Bart left a little while later, after congratulating Qrow once more. Qrow and Raven settled back into the living room.

"So you two are having a child." Raven stated.

"Yep."

"And you're-"

"About 4 months."

"I see....you sure you can handle it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Its not like that. Its just...my hips and stuff got bigger while I was pregnant. I know that was hard on you back when-"

"Don't say it...I can handle this." 

"Alright..." 

"Its getting late, I gotta get home."

"Already?" Summer and Taiyang said in unision. The stood in the halfway.

"Yeah. James is already home." 

"Okay then. Tell him we said hi."

"Can do."

\---------------

It was a long drive home, and Qrow was tired. He was greeted by James at the doorway, who pressed a kiss to his lips.

"How'd it go?"

"Good. We had dinner, They say hi, and port and oobleck know now too."

"Oh, that's wonderful." Qrow sighed tiredly.

"You alright?" 

"Just tired...been a long day."

"I have no extra paperwork tonight. We can head to bed a little early tonight."

\---------

Both had changed and settled into bed talking a little bit.

"We gotta go shopping tommorow, my jeans don't button anymore."

"Speaking of shopping, wynter wanted to take us out to one of her favorite private districts, I also received a few texts from Glynda. Who also offered to take us shopping."

"Cool." 

"I can call them tommorow if you want to arrange a trip."

"Maybe..." He let his mind wander a little. James turned off the bedside lamp.

"Its best we get some rest now."

Qrow got comfy, James spooned him. And soon enough sleep came for them.


	6. Names.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow and James talk names.

"What do you think of lapis for a name?" James asked. Qrow gave him a look of confusion.

"Lapis? Really?"

"It was one of Wynter's suggestions."

"Oh...im not feeling it, ive also Been getting a lot of them myself. Everyone is really expecting us to have a girl." James raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Glynda and Ozzy like Dorothy for a name."

"Dorothy? I suppose I could add it to the list."

"But wait! There's more." 

"More?"

"Summer likes Garnet, Tai likes Goldie, Raven thought Ava was nice, and to be honest I think that ones' not to bad." He watched as James scribbled down the names. 

"Pete liked Clementine, and Bart...well...Cindy Lou." James look up from the notepad.

"Cindy Lou?"

"He insists its the perfect name for a little girl."

"I see..." He was about to start writing again but Qrow rushed to speak.

"Do NOT write that down."

"...I suppose we can forego Cindy Lou." 

Qrow sighed, and stared up to the ceiling. 

"That's about, 16 names for a girl, two unisex, and one for a boy."

"What did we pick for a boy again?"

"Actually Wynter's little sister picked it in a way. Hunter."

"Hunter...maybe."

"Did you think of any?" 

"I'm kind of partial to Ash, or Phoenix. What about you?"

"Perhaps Auburn, or silver."

"Okay." 

James wrote them down.

"Hey can you go get those yogurt pretzels from the kitchen?" Qrow asked.

"Sure, just a minute." He got up to go get them.

Qrow rest a hand on his bump, Thinking. 

Only about 3 months left now, they made plans for a home birth when the time would come, and the nursery had enough supplies for what could have been 10 kids...

Ash was a really good name, if it was a boy. 

"What are you thinking about?" James had handed the pretzels to Qrow and took a seat next to him.

"I really like Ash for a name." 

"Ash...yes."

"Hmm?"

"If its a boy we'll name them Ash."

"Alright, and if its a girl?"

"Cindy Lou."

Qrow took the couch pillow and hit him with it. James chuckled.

"Actually...Im partial to Gale." Qrow put the pillow down.

"Gale... huh...yeah. If its a girl we can name em Gale."

"Alright then!"

Qrow took his hand and guided it to his belly.

"I think they like the ones we picked." Qrow said. James could feel a nudge against his palm. He smiled. 

"So they do."


	7. The bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer, Raven, and Taiyang make a bet.

"Im telling you, they're gonna be late." Raven said for what felt like the 20th time.

"No way, I know they're gonna be early, at least by a few days!" Summer Argued.

"I know my family, Qrow and I were a few days late, Yang was a whole Week late. So I'll say it again: That baby's gonna be late!"

"Alright, care to put your money where your mouth is?"

"What are the stakes?"

"50 bucks says they're early."

"50 bucks they're late."

"It's a bet then."

"What if they're on time though?" Tanyang Butted in. The pair gave him a look, a look that said "Really?"

"What?"

"Kids almost never make the due date Tai." Raven said

"Both in the literal and the school sense!" Summer added.

"I bet 50 they'll make it on time."

"That's 50 each." Raven said.

"Yeah okay!"

"Deal." The girls said in unision.

\------------------------------------

Tinman:

I have good news, when today's over Im officially on leave.

-James

 

Qrow:

Cool.

 

Tinman:

What did you want for dinner? We could go out if you wanted.

-James

 

Qrow:

Nah...Not up to it. Might ask summer to bring me some of taiyang's Mac and cheese. Real craving for it.

 

Tinman:

Alright, I'll probably bring home something for me. See you when I get home. I love you.

-James

 

Qrow: 

Love you too.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

Summer was not about to lose 50 bucks so easily, no sir. She had a plan. She cackled as she rang on her brother in law's doorbell. 

Qrow stretched as he rose from the couch and over to the door. Summer on the other side. He opened it.

"GRRRRRRAHHHHH!!!!' She screeched.

"...Last I checked its the end of March. Not halloween. Whats with the mask?"

Summer quickly removed the mask. 

"That didn't scare you?"

"Nope. Nerves of steel."

"...You looked through the peephole didn't you?"

"What peephole?" Qrow said as he placed his hand on the peephole, pretending to lean on the door.

"I brought the goods." She held up the tupperware.

"Come on in."

\------------------------------------------------------

"Soooo How've you been doing?" Summer asked.

"Ive been okay...Back hurts like hell though."

"Oh you poor thing! You know what would help that? Exercise!"

"Can I have my food please?"

Summer pouted.

"I'll heat it up for you..."

\----------------------------------------------------

Summer Gave an evil chuckle as she threw red chili flakes into his food and mixed it in. She headed over to the couch.

"Here you go!"

"Thank you." She took a seat next to him and switched on one of her favorite drama's.

She heard a groan from Qrow. Jackpot.

"What is it? Are you in labor?!"

"No its worse. I've seen this one. They killed off Janice! She was my favorite!"

"They WHAT?!?! I HAVEN'T SEEN THIS ONE YET!"

"Oh? well you won't like it when you know that its Brent that gets her."

"WHAT?! how could you-"

"You're welcome." 

Summer glared at him.

"Traitor." She muttered.

Qrow laughed and laughed and laughed as summer grabbed the couch cushion and smushed it into her face.

"Thanks for coming, Im here all night. Tip the waitress!"

\-----------------------------------------------

"Well well well, would you look at that. April 4th. You know what that means!" Raven clapped her hands together. Summer groaned, and pulled out her wallet. The phone rang and Taiyang picked it up.

"Here you go..."

"ah yes...50 big ones. Thank you Darling."

"Yeah yeah..." Summer muttered. Raven gave her a smooch.

"Really! Awesome! Call us when they arrive! tell him congrats!" Taiyang hung up the phone.

"Guess who's water broke?"

"What?" they asked.

"Qrow's labor started a few hours ago! You know what that means?"

"The miracle of life is about to take place?"

"My brother's about to go through the worst pain in the history of mankind?"

"I....well you aren't wrong, but that also means if they're here before midnight im about to make 100 bucks!"

Yang ran into the room and up to her dad.

"Daddy, Ruby's on the chilly chest again."

"What do you mean again?"

"How did she get on top of the fridge?"

"I swear it doesn't matter where we hide that cookie jar does it?" Raven said.

They went into the kitchen to retrieve the little cookie monster.


	8. Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James texts everyone, and hold his baby for the first time.

April 4th, 10:47 pm

To: Raven Branwen,Summer rose, Taiyang xiao long, Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, Wynter Schnee

Our baby is here!!

-James  
\--------------------

Summer sighed and rubbed her eyes as her phone buzzed.

'The one night I actually get to sleep early and someone texts me, of course.' She thought as she picked it up. 

She just about dropped it as she read the text. Summer squealed in joy at the news.

\--------------------

"Its getting late Tai" Raven said. 

Taiyang looked at the clock, it was almost 11.

"Yeah." 

"I don't think they're coming tonight." 

"...I think you're right..." 

"You know what that means!" 

"Alright alright." Taiyang got out his wallet but just then summer came running in.

"Hold it right there!!! Check your phones!" She said.

"They're charging upstairs Honey." Taiyang replied.

"Oh then I'll just tell you! We're officially aunts and uncles now!!!" 

"What?!" 

"Oh boy!!!" Taiyang got up and began to jump around in circles with Summer. 

"Speaking of which, is it a boy?" They stopped bouncing.

"You know they didn't say." Summer said.

"Guess we'll find out when we visit tommorow!!"

\-----------------  
Glynda was out with friends at a karaoke bar when she received the news. She looked at the text and a huge grin broke out on her face.

"What is it Glynda?" Peter asked.

"Oh its James and Qrow! They're baby's here!" 

"How wonderful!"

"Tell them we said Congratulations!" Oobleck said.

Glynda began texting back.

To: James

That's wonderful! Pete, Bart and Peach say congratulations!

She hit send.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Peach asked.

"He didn't say." 

"Are you going to go visit?" 

"Of course!"

"Oh how splendid!"

They continued chatting and made predictions on what the baby looked like throughout the night, sang a few songs, and then each headed home for the night.

\------------------

Ozpin made himself some coffee and sat at his work desk. He was about to take his sip when his phone went off.

Right on time. 

He checked the message, a smile spread across his face. He quickly texted back his congratulations as he took a sip from his mug.

He would definitely have to pay them a visit tommorow.

\-----------------

Wynter was getting ready for bed, she checked her email, and her phone before she stepped in to her bedroom. She gasped as she saw the message. Her grin was ear splitting as she left a congratulations message. 

She quickly checked her calendar to find time for a visit.

\------------------

James set his phone up to charge after he sent the messages, then came back over to the bed where Qrow was resting.

Qrow held their baby in his arms, looking down at them. He felt James get in the bed next to him. Pressing a kiss to his temple.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered.

"Tired and sore." James pressed another kiss to his head.

"He's got your nose." Qrow said. They looked at their son who slowly opened his eyes.

"Green eyes." James observed.

The midwife had just about finished filling out her paperwork when she came over.

"Did we have a name for this baby yet?" She asked.

"Ash."

"What a lovely name!" She said, And continued filling out the form.

"Thank you so much Mrs Belladonna." James said.

"Please, call Me Kali. I'll be downstairs cleaning up the rest of the supplies." 

"Cool."

Kali slowly shut the door behind her.

"So...ready to hold your son?" Qrow asked. James smiled and held his arms out. Ash was worked into his arms. 

"Hello." James said. Ash stared at him. James stroked his cheek with his thumb. 

Qrow stretched and yawned, then kissed James.

"I need some sleep...think you can watch him?" 

"I think so."

"I love you so friggin much." He gave him another kiss then began to lay down in the bed.

James carefully got up to let him get comfy. He then found himself pacing around the room, bouncing Ash lightly in his arms, humming softly to him.

He watched as The baby in his arms drifted off. 

There was a feeling that came over the room. 

Content.


	9. Update: some news

Hello there.

I want to say thank you for all the positivity and encouragement you've all given me.

As you know this is mainly a copefic, and to be honest I'm not to sure how to finish this story. I will take suggestions and requests on what maybe you would like to see from this. 

Thank you for your time.


	10. The visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone visits the new family!

"Tai." Said Raven

"What?" He asked as he wrangled Ruby into a cute, fancy dress.

"I don't know about this."

"What do you mean?"

"This is my best dress."

"Yeah, so?"

"So I don't want to get it messy."

"Rae's right Tai, Im in my best too." Summer added, as she did up Yang's hair.

"But you have to! First impressions are everything!"

"Tai, their baby is literally less than a day old, I don't think they're gonna remember it."

"Yeah, but we will."

"Well.... No dress is complete without a fancy corsage."

Tai smiled. They could stop by the flower shop before they got to their brother's house.

\---------------------------------

Wynter ran out to the cab waiting for her. The meeting she was in had run over time. 

"Looks like I won't have time to change." She thought as she adjusted the straps on her dress.

"Where to?"

"4122 Quadling street please."

\-------------------------------  
Glynda, Peter, and Bart arrived at The house, all dressed in thier best. Another car pulled up beside thier own. Taiyang and the gang were here as well.

Taiyang was out of his car first, he helped get Ruby out of her car seat, Raven Helped summer, and Yang out.

"Hey there Friends!" Taiyang called out. 

"Hello there new aunts and uncles!" Bart called back.

They chatted a little until Wynter's cab pulled up. 

"Thank you." She told the driver.

"Hey Wynter!" They called. She turned to see everyone, dressed like they were going to a wedding.

"Well at least I don't stick out." 

"Hello." She said. They all went up and knocked on the door.

A few minutes passed and James opened the door.

"Congratulations!" The gang cheered. 

James blinked then slowly started to smile.

"Thank you, you all look exceptional."

"Thank you thank you!" Yang took a bow.

"Please come in." James said.

\---------------------------

"Whoa. you guys going to prom or something?" Qrow asked jokingly.

"Ha! You just can't handle all this fabulous." Summer said. 

"I guess." 

"Wheres the baby?!" Yang said.

"Im holding him, fireball."

"We have a nephew!" Summer beamed

"A nephew!" Taiyang exclaimed

"We have a nephew, dang." Raven got out her purse and handed Summer a 20 dollar bill.

"Thanks sweetie."

Yang got up on the couch qrow was sitting on to get a better look.

"Whoa...hes tiny."

"Yeah he is."

"Whats his name?" Asked Glynda.

"His name is Ash." James answered.

"What a wonderful name!" Peter said.

"Yes the perfect name for a little boy!" Bart added.

"Oh we have to get some pictures! If thats okay." Summer asked.

Just then there was another knock on the door. James got up to answer it.

There was Ozpin, 15 minutes late, with Starbucks™, Dressed in sweatpants and a green hoodie.

"Oz, its good to see you! Please come in."

"Thank you James." He followed into the living room and got a good look at everyone.

"Well...It appears Im a tad underdressed." They said.

Everyone tried to reassure them at once.

"Oh no no no!"

"Don't worry about it."

"It was Tai's idea!"

"Can I hold the baby???"

Everyone looked at yang.

"You sure can." Qrow said, and helped the baby into her arms.

Ash looked at yang, Yang smiled at him.

"Hi Ash" She whispered.

There was a collective aww from taiyang and the gang, along with winter, glynda, port and oobleck. Ozpin smiled. Summer pulled out the camera she brought she looked to qrow who nodded.

"Smile!" Summer said.

 

\----------------------------------

After snapping pictures of everyone with the baby, chatting and giving gifts. Slowly everyone trickled out and left. One by one until it was just the three of them again.

"What a day." James said as he sat down next to qrow.

"Yup....everyone sure was happy to see you." He said as he looked down to ash.

"How could they not be? He's perfect."

"He sure is." 

James pressed a kiss to Qrow's head. Qrow kissed him back as he got up to put ash in his crib.


End file.
